


Gift - Подарок

by few_words



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Complete, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical, One Shot, Organ Transplantation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/few_words/pseuds/few_words
Summary: Чтобы и дальше жить, Наруто нужно сердце. Но найдется ли одно и для него, или Саске придется пережить его смерть?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431153) by [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer). 



> The translation can also be found/Перевод так же можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4983645

Наруто с улыбкой смотрел на спящего Саске – рука прижата коленями, расслабленная голова на мягкой подушке.

Наруто настаивал именно на оранжевых подушках на черной коже, больше чтобы позлить Саске, а не из-за любви к цвету. Он любил оранжевый так же, как и любой другой, но не поэтому он противился и требовал подушки в этом цвете. Причина была в другом. Вид пораженного Саске не сравним ни с чем.

Глядя на расслабленное лицо брюнета, в голове то и дело всплывали разные мысли. Как же весело было со спящим Саске. Хочешь - окуни руку в теплую воду или разрисуй лицо черным маркером. Можно было воплотить любую шутку, кроме одной. Представить все так, будто Саске обмочился во сне. Вот только это не закончиться ничем хорошим.

Стараясь не шуметь, он медленно слез с дивана, согнул ноги в коленях и, всем весом навалился на Саске. Брыкаясь и вырываясь руками и ногами из плена, Саске вскрикнул от шока и вдруг навалившейся тяжести чужого тела.

\- Черт возьми, Наруто!

Наруто не переставая смеяться.

Лица парней были так близко, что они непроизвольно смотрели друг другу в глаза, а кончики носов терлись друг о дружку. Наруто чувствовал пристальный взгляд и ни разу не удивился, когда чужие губы накрыли его собственные.

Блондин мурлыкал, пока язык Саске вытанцовывал, принося волны блаженства и удовольствия. Поцелуи Саске всегда были горячими и мокрыми. Иногда медленными, а иногда быстрыми. Но они всегда были теплыми. Самым отчаянным желанием Наруто было умереть во время таких поцелуев.

Блондин улыбнулся. Саске застонал в поцелуй, когда их языки сплелись в одно целое. Саске отлично целовался. Не хотелось бы признавать, но их поцелуи были лучше секса. А если бы секс был лучше, то поцелуи бы занимали почетное второе место.

\- Будем считать, что так ты меня прощаешь за эту выходку.

Руки Саске опустились на бедра, затем поглаживающими движениями прошлись по выпуклостям и притянули блондина ближе.

\- Мне нужно что-то больше, чем просто поцелуй.

\- О, правда? – Наруто засмеялся еще сильнее. – И чего же ты хочешь?

Медленным движением бедер, Саске толкнулся о бедра блондина.

\- Дам тебе одну подсказку.

\- Озабоченный! – Наруто немного покраснел, чувствуя, как биение его сердца бьется в привычном рваном темпе. – Секс – все, о чем ты можешь думать?

\- Не только.

Прильнув за следующим поцелуем, Узумаки почувствовал, как тошнота от ритма сердца подбирается к горлу и отстранился. Саске испугано следил за блондином; как тот положил сначала руку на сердце, а затем на запястье, измеряя пульс – быстрый, чем обычно. Блондин подавил вырывающийся кашель и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.

\- Наруто? – Саске немного нахмурился. - Все хорошо?

Наруто прикусил губу из-за нитевидного пульса. Он привык к разным ритмам и ощущениям, но в этот раз все было по-другому.

\- Как-то не очень.

Саске резко поменял их положение и теперь Узумаки лежал на диване с согнутыми в коленях ногами.

\- Как долго тебе нехорошо? Ты принимал сегодня лекарство?

\- Ага, принял, -ответил Наруто. – Не волнуйся, Саске. Ничего страшного.

Все так же прижимая ладонь к сердцу, парень попытался подняться, как Учиха опустил его назад.

\- Идиот. Я звоню Итачи.

\- Вот только не надо надоедать Итачи, - блондин закатил глаза. – давай без истерики.

\- Я успокоюсь после того, как Итачи тебя осмотрит.

Наруто покусывал нижнюю губу и продолжал лежать на диване, пока Учиха тихо разговаривал со своим братом. Возможно, прибегая к услугам Итачи в качестве личного кардиолога, было конфликтом интересов, но он, действительно, был лучшим.

Саске бы не позволил Наруто выбрать другого доктора, да и сам Итачи умел идеально абстрагироваться от любых проблем и отдаваться своим прямым обязанностям.

\- Да идиот он, вот почему, - рыкнул Саске в трубку, отвечая на какой-то вопрос.

Выражение лица Наруто смягчилось, пока он разглядывал спину брюнета.

Одна из тех вещей, которые он так любил в Саске – Учиха всегда обеспечит ему лучший уход. В их отношениях Саске всегда был голосом разума.

Легкая волна грусти накрыла лицо, смывая привычную радость. Саске заслуживает большего.

Тяжелая болезнь в детстве оставила после себя слабое сердце. Теперь он должен придерживаться диеты и принимать лекарство, но ни одно лекарство в мире не позволит подняться на вершину горы или прыгнуть с парашютом. Значит, он будет часто болеть. Даже секс должен быть под контролем. Никакого экстрима. Никакого свисания с люстры головой в низ.

Он был эгоистом.

Если бы он действительно любил Саске, он бы отпустил его, не заставлял волноваться, когда каждый раз Наруто начинал задыхаться после легкой прогулки в парке или днями лежал в кровати. Даже во время секса им приходилось останавливаться, но Саске никогда не жаловался. Он чувствовал себя особенным, когда таки родные руки обнимали его во время сна. Саске придавал сил ему.

\- Итачи скоро приедет.

Раздражение росло.

\- Все хорошо. Небольшой приступ боли.

Учиха присел на диван возле Наруто и обнял его лицо руками.

\- Тогда я просто приготовлю обед для Итачи и отправлю его назад. Пусть он просто осмотрит тебя… для меня.

Непроизвольно, дрожащей рукой, блондин погладил щеку Саске, будто та ноющая боль не имеет ничего общего с сердцем.

\- Я такой эгоистичный идиот.

Брюнет немного смутился.

-Ты такой не один.

Наруто только хотел было ответить на это заявление, как его легкие пронзила боль, и он зашелся в кашле. Последние несколько недель, Узумаки пытался скрыть кашель, но не мог его контролировать. Парень согнулся, пытаясь придушить его. Но только прохладные руки, которые гладили его спину, немного смягчали боль.

Саске заметно побледнел, пока баюкал и гладил Наруто. А затем резко остановился.

\- Это впервые?

\- Я болен, Саске, - Наруто вытер губы рукавом и вяло облокотился о Саске. – Мне всегда плохо.

Он уклонялся. Они оба знали это. Только Наруто и Итачи знали, на сколько сильно он болел. И он надеялся, что у него есть немного больше времени, прежде чем состояние его хронической сердечной недостаточности ухудшиться и придется все рассказать. Он хотел побыть с Саске немного дольше, прежде чем наступит конец.

\- Саске? Наруто?

\- Итачи, мы в гостиной.

Саске как раз отодвинулся от Наруто, когда Итачи открыл дверь своим ключом. Оба считали, что так будет лучше для экстренных случаев.

Итачи прошел коридор и зашел в комнату. На его благородность можно заглядываться часами. Он мог бы с легкостью стать танцором, с его-то грацией. Куда бы он ни пошел, все смотрели только на него.

В некотором смысле, он и Саске были очень похожи – темные, как ночь глаза и острый ум. Итачи был ниже, стройнее, хорошо сложен. Они были детьми иммигрантов из Японии. Из-за их необычной внешности, они выглядели еще более желанными. Но, что касается личности, то настолько разный людей еще поискать нужно..

\- Саске немного нервничал, когда говорил со мной, - Итачи поставил свою большую сумку на стол и незамедлительно начал ощупывать лимфоузлы Наруто. – У тебя была простуда? Лихорадка или озноб?

\- Нет.

Итачи слегка сузил глаз.

\- Тогда почему ничего не сказал мне? Ты даже не записан на проверку в следующем месяце.

\- Ничего страшного, Тачи. Просто устал немного.

\- И?

\- Небольшой кашель. – Наруто, несмотря на свою бледность, покраснел. – Да вы парни нервотики!

Итачи поднял руку блондина и посмотрел ему в глаза поверх черной оправы очков.

\- Что я тебе говорил в нашу последнюю встречу?

\- Итачи…

Итачи посмотрел на Наруто и пугающе прошептал: «Звони мне немедленно, если почувствуешь что-то неладное».

Стройные руки опустили запястье блондина.

\- Твоему сердцу не хорошо, Наруто. Чем старше ты, тем слабее оно. Нельзя поддерживать свое сердце только здоровым образом жизни. Помнишь, о чем мы разговаривали с тобой?

Узумаки отвел взгляд от любопытных глаз Саске.

Последний прием у Итачи прошел не так уж и хорошо. У него заметно ухудшилось состояние сердечных мышц – они окончательно атрофировались. Совсем скоро его состояние ухудшиться настолько, что его внесут в список. Такой день ознаменуется началом конца его пребывания на Земле. Люди умирают, дожидаясь своего сердца.

\- Наруто?

\- Я помню, - промямлил блондин.

Итачи вдохнул и присел, мимолетно следя за братом.

\- Он знает?

\- Нет! – Блондин резко сел и тут же пожалел об этом – перед глазами все поплыло и потемнело, а сердце начало биться  
неравномерно.

\- О чем вы, черт побери, говорите? - Саске переводил взгляд с одного на второго. – У меня такое чувство, будто я слышу только половину разговора.

Итачи продолжал смотреть на блондина.

\- Я забираю тебя в больницу. Нужно провести несколько тестов. Пообщайтесь, пока я буду звонить.

Взгляд Саске говорил сам за себя.

\- Мое сердце ослабло еще сильнее.

Саске побледнел.

\- Что это значит?

\- Думаю, это значит, что мы должны отправиться на Багамы раньше, чем планировали, - в шуточном тоне промямлил Узумаки, но его глаза не улыбались, как всегда.

Господи, он был таким эгоистом.

Он так много всего хотел.

У него был богатый парень, который работал на дому, лишь бы только проводить все свободное время с ним. Даже имея все, чего можно пожелать, он хотел большего. Он хотел сердце, чтобы есть жирные гамбургеры каждый день, принимать участие в марафонах или каждый вечер портить нервы Саске. Но вместо этого, у него было больное сердце и время ожидания.

\- Перестань пугать его, - из кухни выглянул, с прижимающим к уху телефоном, Итачи, - ты еще не умер.

Руки Саске незамедлительно обняли Наруто.

\- Ты не умрешь.

\- Все умирают, Саске.

\- Но не в 27.

Итачи закончил разговаривать.

\- Пойдемте. Я хочу провести ЭКГ и УЗИ, прежде чем что-либо решать.

\- Ты можешь стоять? – Стараясь контролировать свой голос, спросил Саске.

Боль в сердце была не такой, как всегда.

Едва скрытый гнев и отчаяние в голосе брюнета раздирало его сердце.

Только мысль, что он оставит Саске одного, терзала его сильнее любой другой боли.

\- Саске…

\- Давай просто отвезем тебя в больницу, - прервал его младший Учиха.

Саске невозможно было противиться, особенно сейчас. Он был обижен и зол, но больше всего в нем было страха.

Иногда казалось, что Саске ничего не боится. Но, кажется, сейчас можно было с этим поспорить.

~*~

 

\- Прости, я не говорил тебе об этом. – Наруто обнял Саске за талию, больше для удобства, чем для поддержки. – Я просто не хотел об этом думать.

Саске молчал, часто моргая глазами. Он перенес Наруто в их комнату и уложил в кровать. Его молчание было намного мучительней за крики и возмущения.

Часть блондина ожидала, что его наконец оставят одного. Но каким шоком было, когда Саске опустился на кровать вместе с ним – голову уложил на грудь так, чтобы мог слышать биение сердца и тихо, не замечая, начал шептать на японском.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Саске повернул лицо к Наруто.

\- Говорю твоему сердцу не сдаваться.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мое сердце не понимает японский?

Спустя мгновенье, Узумаки услышал смешок, который перерос в смех. Тело парня тряслось над ним и Наруто тоже засмеялся в ответ.

\- Думаю, я влюбился в тебя из-за смеха. - Наруто запустил руку в волосы парня. – Ты так редко смеешься.

\- Когда у тебя будет новое сердце, смешить меня станет твоей главной задачей.

Наруто закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Если у меня будет сердце.

\- У тебя будет сердце, - прорычал Учиха. Уверенность в его взгляде говорила сама за себя. – Я сделаю все, чтобы оно у тебя было.

\- Что ты хочешь сделать, Саске? Убить кого-то? – темная тень скользнула во взгляде брюнета, наталкивая на мысль, что Наруто был не так далек от правды. – Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то умер, чтобы я жил? Ты сможешь потом с этим жить?

-Да, - крикнул Саске. – Я бы убил десятерых, если бы это помогло тебе выжить.

Боль пронзила грудь Узумаки, и он приложил много сил, чтобы не закричать. Это была боль не из-за болезни, но ощущалась не хуже. Саске был зол. Учихи были еще теми придурками – им приходилось контролировать себя, но сейчас, Саске зависел от судьбы. Все, что ему оставалось – ждать, и, скорее всего, это съедало его изнутри.

\- Мне жаль, Саске.

Наруто так сильно искусал губы, что на них успели появиться трещинки. Кровь, будто слезы, стекала по подбородку. Он так старался не подпускать болезнь близко, но видя страх, злость и боль в глазах Саске, все это ломало его защиту.

\- Мне так жаль, что ты влюбился в меня, - заплакал блондин. – Мне так жаль, что ты наблюдаешь за всем этим.

Он прижался лицом к груди Саске, ткань футболки ловила каждую слезинку, которую он обещал не проливать. Он так хотел жить для Саске. Кто-то должен умереть, чтобы он выжил, и ему было все равно. Если так он сможет слышать смех брюнета и видеть, как темные круги под глазами начинают исчезать с его лица.

\- А мне нет. Мне никогда не будет жаль.

Наруто посмотрел на лицо парня.

\- Даже если я умру, а ты останешься один?

\- Наруто…

\- Не веди себя так, будто я не умираю, Саске. – Наруто сжал футболку Учихи. – Мы не можем игнорировать этот разговор. Ты хотел быть в курсе дел, и вот я тебе говорю, что я получу сердце – мала. Я умираю, и ты должен быть готовым к этому.

Саске хотел поспорить. В о избежание этого Узумаки приподнялся и накрыл губы брюнета своими.

Губы двигались как одно целое. Желание росло, но еще контролировалось. Языки медленно скользили по зубам и губам, пока парни не разорвали поцелуй.

\- Ты же знаешь, -начал Наруто, - что так целоваться смертельно опасно.

\- Ты все еще здесь, - урчал Саске.

Наруто улыбнулся и укусил нижнюю губу брюнета

\- Ну я не такой как все. У меня иммунитет.

\- О, вот как? – Учиха запустил пальцы в волосы Наруто и притянул парня ближе.

Поцелуй был восхитительным, одни губы скользили по другим. Он не был ни быстрым, ни отчаянным. Ритм был ровно такой, чтобы Наруто было удобно. Трещинки на губе едва ли напоминали о себе.

\- Я люблю тебя, Саске.

Саске поцеловал глаза, нос и губы Наруто.

\- Я тоже.

\- Ты такой придурок, - промямлил блондин.

\- Знаю, но ты не можешь жить без меня.

Узумаки фыркнул.

\- В этом весь ты.

Этим и отличался Саске от других.

Если бы Наруто посмотрел в лицо Учихи, он бы начал волноваться, но сон беспрекословно овладел его ослабшим телом и парень уснул.

~*~

 

Запах еды, витающий по квартире, разбудил Наруто из глубоко сна и вернул в реальность. Парень постарался приподняться и увидел стоящего рядом Саске с тарелкой еды.

\- Завтрак в постель… неужели я умер?

Из-за взгляда Учихи, блондин хотел было посмеяться, но приступ кашля остановил его. Одной рукой он пытался достать коробку с салфетками, чтобы не забрызгать кровать слюной. Плечи трясло, бледные щеки покраснели, под глазами появились темные круги.

\- Идиот, - бормотал Саске, скорее из-за привычки, а не из-за желания оскорбить.

Наруто приступил к завтраку и- тарелка супа и порция желе.

\- А где мои яйца с беконом?

\- Когда получишь свое сердце, будет тебе и яйца, и бекон.

Наруто надул губы.

\- Готов поспорить, свои ты уже съел.

Саске хмыкнул, наклонился поцеловать блондина и протянул таблетки.

\- А еще тосты с джемом.

\- Придурок.

\- Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я приготовлю что-нибудь повкуснее на обед, - брюнет сузил глаза. – А сейчас тебе лучше съесть это.

Наруто поморщил нос, когда почувствовал вкус супа.

\- Ну и где соль?

Учиха закатил глаза и пристроился возле Наруто на кровати.

\- Там же где яйца, бекон и все остальное.

Это была их личная игра.

Наруто требует вкусненького и соли. Саске игнорирует любые просьбы.

Узумаки улыбнулся и продолжил завтракать, ради Саске, чем для себя. Аппетит ухудшился еще на прошлой неделе.

Прошло 8 месяцев, как его имя появилось в лист ожидания донорских органов, но ему становиться все хуже и хуже. Итачи предупредил, что будет приходить каждый день. Но и это продлиться не долго, пока его не положат в больницу.

\- Знаешь.…Думаю, нам нужно отправить в путешествие, о которым мы говорили, - сказал Наруто и снова зачерпнул бульон. – Вчера я посмотрел в зеркало и понял, что мне нужно больше солнца.

\- Я зарезервирую билеты сразу, как только тебе пересадят сердце. Кажется, свободных билетов нет. Я звонил им несколько раз, но ничего не изменилось. Потерпи. – Саске улыбнулся Наруто. – Ты отправишься в путешествие, просто подожди немного.

Наруто наиграно вздохнул.

\- Ага, как же. Чертово сердце. Вечная резервация!

Когда тишина заполнила комнату, оба парня перевели взгляды на телефон возле баночки с таблетками на столе. Пока он не звонил, все что им оставалось – ждать. Итачи пообещал, что сердце будет сразу, как только состояние Наруто измениться. Но легче от этого не становилось.

\- Почему вы оба еще в кровати?

В дверном проеме стоял Итачи.

\- Завтракаем отвратным бульоном, пока сердце в вечной резервации!

\- В вечной резервации? – Итачи изогнул бровь. – Не уверен, слышал ли, чтобы так говорили.

\- Ну все потому, что я только это придумал, - серьезно ответил Наруто. – Рад, что ты пришел. Я-то надеялся, что целый день проведу без твоего лица. Много тестостерона плохо для моего тела, знаешь ведь.

Старший Учиха спокойно достал свой стетоскоп.

\- Ну, твой юмор все еще с тобой.

\- Какой с этого толк, когда ты мертв?

Саске ударил кулаком по кровати.

\- Блин, Наруто. Хватит говорить так, будто все уже решено.

Итачи игнорировал обоих парней и спокойно слушал сердцебиение блондина.

\- Хм…

\- Вот это диагноз! Наруто… Я диагностирую у тебя «Хм…», -парень улыбнулся. – Так, какой вердикт?

\- Время ложиться в больницу, Наруто. Я хотел оттягивал этот момент, как только мог, но пора. – Итачи снял стетоскоп, отложил в сторонку и посмотрел на парней. – Мне жаль.

Саске закрыл глаза.

\- Как долго?

\- Без сердца? – старший Учиха нахмурился. – Не имеет значения. Говорил же, что не люблю ставить прогнозы.

Наруто глубоко вдохнул.

\- Так Итачи пытается сказать, что пора выбирать надгробие.

\- Нет… это значит, что ты поднимешься в листе ожидания. Сердце может появиться в любой момент.

Итачи немного помолчал, а потом шлепнул рукой по макушке блондина.

\- Клянусь, я окажусь под землей раньше, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе.

\- Придурок, - пробормотал парень, потирая затылок.

Дорога в больницу была спокойной. Наруто слушал джаз с прикрытыми глазами. Это была одна из тех вещей, из-за которых они с Саске не спорили. Джаз – лучшая музыка в мире.

\- Приехали. – теплой рукой, Саске потормошил блондина по руке, практически выводя из некого транса.

Медсестра ждала у входа с коляской. Итачи же отправился дальше по своим делам.

Счастливое лицо женщины не приносило никакого комфорта, скорее, была как моющее средство. Напоминание о неизлечимой болезни. Несколько пациентов прогуливалось по холлу, вместе с штативом для внутривенных вливаний.

\- Не могу поверить, я собираюсь здесь умереть. – Наруто обернулся посмотреть где Саске. – Не говорите ему, что я это сказал.

Медсестра медленно покачала головой, ее улыбка немного угасла.

\- Не думай об этом. Доктор Учиха не позволит тебе умереть.

Парень вздохнул и разрешил женщине помочь ему лечь на кровать. Медсестра вышла мыть руки перед капельницей.

Саске вошел в комнату как раз, когда Наруто вздрогнул от укола иглой.

\- Не создавай лишних проблем женщине.

\- Скотина, - пробормотал блондин и показал язык Учихе. – А я только решил бросить тебя из-за нее. Ты как раз пропустил наш милый флирт.

Медсестра засмеялась.

\- Ну ты конечно симпотяшка, но я замужем…, и ты уж прости, но мой муж тебя убьет, если разведаться со мной.

Блондин щелкнул языком.

\- Очень плохо. Я просто бомба в постели. Спросите Саске.

Саске тряхнул головой, подошел к стульчику, присел и открыл ноутбук.

\- Узнайте у Итачи, есть ли лекарство от его болтливости. Может не так он и болен, если есть силы острить.

\- Вредина.

Посмеиваясь, медсестра вышла из палаты, оставив парней наедине. Небольшой ужас на лице Саске, заставил улыбнуться блондина.

\- Так легче... ну знаешь… умирать. Легче, когда мне весело и я смеюсь.

\- Знаю, - прошептал Саске. – Я боюсь того дня, когда ты не засмеешься.

Наруто опустил голову на подушку и уставился в потолок.

\- Думаю, пришло время поговорить.

\- О чем?

Глубоко вдохнув, Наруто осторожно заговорил.

\- Когда я уйду, хочу, чтобы ты двигался дальше… без длительной скорби. Если ты ляжешь в койку с каким-то мудаком на следующий день после похорон – я буду преследовать тебя до конца твоей жизни.

Саске закрыл крышку своего ноутбука.

\- Ты не умрешь.

\- Я не покину эту больницу с сердцем, - Наруто замолчал. – Я умру в этом антибактериальном аду. Пойми уже, наконец.

\- Наруто!

Парень поморщился от голоса Итачи.

\- Эй, Тачи.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты прожил как можно дольше,… поэтому ляг в постель и не заставляй свое сердце работать сильнее, чем  
потребуется. – Мужчина достал маленькую коробочку с электродами. – А теперь лежать.

\- Боже милосердный, - Наруто подмигнул Саске и начал расстегивать рубашку, чтобы Итачи зафиксировал поверхностные электроды.

– Кажется, это значит, что нам с Саске нельзя заниматься ничем грязным и постыдным.

Итачи пропускал мимо ушей треп блондина и продолжал свою работу.

\- Постарайся отдохнуть.

\- Отдохну, когда умру. – Наруто вздохнул и посмотрел на Саске. – Прости.

Саске поднялся и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Наруто.

\- Я не собираюсь прыгать в койку с первым попавшимся после твоей смерти.

Наруто не нравилось, как звучал голос Саске. Но он позже поговорит об этом с Итачи. Он даже не хотел думать о том, что нашел на столе во время уборки несколько недель назад.

Чеки о покупке двух соседних мест на кладбище и сообщение от адвоката на счет его последней воли.

\- Я люблю тебя, Саске, - прошептал Узумаки и прикрыл глаза, ожидая таких знакомых слов.

\- Я тоже.

~*~

 

\- Саске.

Брюнет подскочил на месте, просыпаясь.

\- Что, Наруто? Тебе что-то нужно?

Наруто улыбнулся. Две недели спустя, глаза блондина уже не сияли как раньше.

\- Успокойся, не мельтеши.

Учиха не успел и слова сказать, как приборы начали пищать. В считанные секунды, в палату забежали и Итачи, и медперсонал. Паника вскружила сознание Саске.

\- Наруто!

\- Выведите его в коридор, - приказал старший Учиха.

Саске остался один со своими мыслями и страхом. Он едва дышал – рывками, что перед глазами все темнело. Если бы он мог, он бы закричал. Он не был готов потерять его.

Время тянулось медленно, нагнетая атмосферу еще больше. Если Наруто умрет, Саске отправиться следом за ним. Он был уверен, что не сможет жить без этого идиота. Неважно, о чем просил Наруто. Он приведет все дела в порядок и отправиться за ним.

Он был на грани, когда дверь палаты открылась и истощённый Итачи вышел.

\- Мы стабилизировали его, но буду честен с тобой. Если сердца не будет в ближайшее время…

Саске сжал челюсть.

\- Сделай все возможное, Итачи. Неважно кому и сколько нужно дать. Достань ему сердце.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не сработает.

Но Саске хотел услышать не это. Парень тряхнул головой и вернулся в палату; прикоснулся пальцами к легкой руке блондина и положил ее себе на грудь.

\- Не умирай, идиот. Тебе нельзя уходить без меня.

\- Тогда… позвони той компании… на счет… резервирования сердец.

Саске быстро перевел взгляд на уставшие голубые глаза.

\- Идиот… все еще пытаешься шутить.

\- Думаю…, наверное, я умру сегодня.

Наклонившись вперед, Саске прикоснулся к губам парня и прилег на кровать. Глаза заслезились. Слезы исчезали в белой простыне, которая никому не расскажет об этой маленькой слабости. Безмолвные всхлипы окутали его тело, пока брюнет вдыхал такой родной запах блондина.

Только он задремал, как Итачи, мягкими движениями, разбудил его. Страх поднялся к горлу, и он быстро перевел взгляд на Наруто, голубые глаза которого смотрели на него.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Четыре утра, -Итачи посмотрел на Узумаки. – У нас есть сердце. Оно в ста милях на юг. Донор разбился в аварии. Я уже отправил команду.

Сердце Саске на секунду остановилось.

\- О, Боже.

Наруто смотрел на Саске.

\- Думаю.. ему тоже… понадобиться трансплантация сердца.

\- Идиот, - пробормотал Саске.

\- Как только Яшико позвонит мне, медсестра начнет подготовку.

Саске обнял Наруто.

\- Ты слышишь?

\- Кажется, мое сердце больше не бронируется.

Минуту спустя в комнату вошла медсестра помочь Наруто приготовиться к операции. Саске боялся и заключил парня в объятия еще сильнее. Когда Итачи вошел в палату с двумя медсестрами, Саске понял, что время пришло.

\- Пора.

Наруто посмотрел на Саске и отпустил дрожащую руку.

\- Саске…

Младший Учиха поймал руку блондина и поцеловал его.

\- Я буду скучать за твоим сердцем.

\- Тогда… ты должен… научиться любить новое.

\- Хорошо.

Узумаки сначала посмотрел на Итачи, а затем на Саске.

\- я люблю тебя.

Парень видел, как лицо блондина искриться счастьем. Если случиться непоправимое, он должен сказать, что чувствует всем сердцем, но так сложно произнести.

\- Я люблю тебя, - снова он прошептал.

Медсестра спокойно отодвинула брюнета от кровати. Итачи положил свою ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Я позабочусь о нем, маленький братик. Обещаю.

Саске закрыл глаза и кивнул. Парень продолжал неподвижно стоять, пока Итачи пошел в сторону операционной.

Ожидание убивало. Время медленно ползло. Кажется, он смотрел на часы каждые пять минут. После пяти часов ожидания страх только усилился. А если что-то пошло не так? Что если Наруто не будет жить даже с новым сердцем.

\- Саске.

Саске зацепился взглядом на рядом стоящего Итачи – измученного, как никогда раньше. По лицу мужчины нельзя было ничего прочесть. Чувство страха сжало живот.

\- Тачи?

\- Он в операционной. Был критический момент. Его состояние ухудшилось на столе. Мы почти потеряли его, но он выкарабкался. Сердце сильное.

Итачи только успел закончить предложение, как Саске обнял брата и заплакал. Слезы не хотели останавливаться, а тело сотрясало от страха.

\- С ним все хорошо, Саске. Ты сможешь увидеться с ним, когда мы будем перевозить его в отделение интенсивной терапии. – на лице Итачи появилась редка улыбка. – Думаю, он бы хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.

Саске кивнул и последовал за Итачи в ОРИТ*, куда только перевели Наруто. Узумаки был очень бледным, цвет кожи почти сливался с простыней. На его груди была большая белая повязка, скрывая хирургическое вмешательство. Глаза Саске нашли кардиомонитор, наблюдая за устойчивым ритмом биения сердца.

\- Ага, - прошептал Итачи. – Хорошее сердцебиение.

Саске улыбнулся.

\- Не могу дождаться, когда смогу сам услышать.

~*~

 

Наруто завыл от одного вида желе и супа-пюре на его подносе.

\- Саске… можно мне гамбургер?

Саске даже не выглянул из своего ноутбука.

\- Нет.

Итачи как раз шел к парням, и, услышав нотки отвращения в голосе блондина, улыбнулся.

\- Когда твое сердце заживет, тогда сможешь съесть всю жирную еду, которую захочешь.

\- Конечно. Если только этот придурок ничего с ней не сделает. Кажется, у него развивается паранойя. Он не хочет перегружать эту малышку, - парень постучал себя в грудь, справа от рубца.

\- Вот именно, - прорычал Учиха. – Не хочу снова проходить через это.

Узумаки надулся и взял в руки желе.

\- По крайней мере, вкусно.

\- Наруто... у меня есть к тебе дело.

Отрываясь от своей еды, парень наклонил голову.

\- Что, Тачи?

\- Мама и сестра твоего донора хотят встретиться с тобой. Я сказал, что спрошу тебя.

Еда выскользнула из рук блондина и упала мимо подноса.

\- Встретиться со мной?

\- Иногда это помогает семье доноров; когда они видят человека, который получил орган их любимого человека. – Итачи пожал плечами. – Тебе решать.

\- Конечно, я встречусь с ними.

Итачи улыбнулся.

\- Ты такой предсказуемый.

Мужчина подошел к двери, открыл ее – в коридоре стояли две женщины. Одним жестом, он позвал их внутрь.

\- Наруто, это Тсуме Инузука и ее дочь Хана. Дамы – это Наруто и Саске.

В одно мгновенье, Саске уже стоял на ногах и пожимал руки женщина.

\- Спасибо, что помогли Наруто.

Было видно, что они плакали - у обеих были красные опухшие глаза. Только сейчас увидев боль от потери, Наруто понял насколько это сердце ценное. Это был самый ценный подарок в его жизни.

\- Присаживайтесь, - сказал блондин. – Расскажите о своем сыне.

Тсуме присела на стул рядом с кроватью.

\- Киба… был хорошим сыном. Ему только исполнилось двадцать шесть. Он… его сбило пьяный водитель, когда он возвращался домой.  
Наруто прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Хотите послушать сердцебиение?

Глаза женщины расширились и ее взгляд метался между Саске и Наруто.

\- Можно?

Наруто помотал головой. Тсуме пересела на край кровати и наклонилась к груди блондина. Из закрытых глаз потекли слезы. С ее губ сорвался всхлип, но этот звук показался приятным – будто она была счастлива, что разрешили услышать биение сердца ее сына еще раз.

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Тсуме, но также продолжала сидеть. – Думаю, Киба был бы счастлив, что имено тебе досталось его сердце.

Думаю, если бы все было по-другому, вы бы могли подружится.

Саске погладил щеку блондина.

\- Я никогда не смогу оплатить Вам и Вашему сыну.

Женщина выпрямилась и взяла руку Саске.

\- Знать, что часть моего сына еще жива – бесценно.

Когда чета Инузука ушла, Наруто посмотрел на Саске.

\- Так странно встретиться с ним… будто они старые друзья.

\- Правда?

\- Ага. Мое сердце узнало их, - блондин тихо засмеялся. – Где бы он ни был, думаю, Киба Инузука в Мире.

Учиха передвинул свой стул поближе к кровати и переплел их руки.

\- Я буду всегда благодарен ему за этот подарок.

Наруто улыбнулся и положил руку Саске на свою грудь.

\- Я тоже.

Конец


End file.
